1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting device, and more particularly to a swivel supporting device used for holding a display device and provided with function of pivotal-resistance adjustment.
2. Description of Related Art
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,748,680 is a stand that includes a swivel for pivot motion in right and left directions at a predetermined angle. The swivel itself can be pivotally rotated and has multiple bolts each inserted into an arc-shaped guide trough such that the pivot angle of a display device can be adjusted within the range of the guide trough by the swivel.
Although the display device mounted on the disclosed stand can be pivotally rotated, the weight and scale of the display device generally influence the feeling of operation. For instance, when a heavier display device is mounted thereon, it would cause larger loading and total friction on the stand and enhance difficulty in the pivot operation. However, when the display device has a larger panel scale/width, its larger force arm enables a user to more easily adjust the pivot angle of the display device. Thereby, it is not easy to strike a balance between the aforementioned situations.
In other words, most conventional supporting devices can offer rotation function for display devices, but are not well adapted to all types of display devices having different weights and scales. As a result, when the supporting device designed for a specific display scale is used to hold another type of display device having other scale and weight, the supporting device cannot be operated smoothly and the difference in the feeling of operation would cause terrible user experience.
For the reasons stated above, an urgent need exists to develop a new supporting device that can address the aforementioned drawbacks.